robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christophee/Archive 4
Series 8 I took the liberty of creating an archive for you. Can you please look through the heats and see if there are any hung judges decisions, such as Tough As Nails vs Leveler 2? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Yes, I'll take a look through them now for you. Christophee (talk) 13:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter if you're not, but are you going to comment on the side events? 'Helloher (talk) 15:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Probably not. I'll take a quick look at them from time to time but I don't really have time to comment on all of them. Christophee (talk) 22:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Thanks. Helloher (talk) 15:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Colouring your username. Hey, do you know how to colour your username, like how Helloher's is green. I'd like mine orange. Crumplezone MK2 22:14, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Hi Chris. I'm about to go IP, and do some vandalism using Rich Text Editor. Angela and Catherine Munro are asking me about what its been doing, so I've got to provide five examples of it messing up the tables on Robot articles. Go ahead and revert once I'm done, I just need a comparison link in the article's history. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Okey doke. Hopefully they'll get that fixed soon. Christophee (talk) 00:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::No, its been turned off. I can't use it. Can you help me find some examples on the wiki at the moment? I know there should be one on ORAC, but would you mind giving me a hand to find them? This is an ASAP job, and the quicker its done, the better. I'd appreciate it. Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I checked some of Helloher's early edits as he had some trouble with it and I found examples on the pages for Terminal Ferocity and Tantrum. I'm still looking for more. Christophee (talk) 00:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I looked through CBFan's and my reverts, and found one for Warhog. Just one more would be good. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::I also found Ivanhoe and Kronic the Wedgehog. Christophee (talk) 00:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, that's plenty. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Holiday I'm away for the next six days or so, so I'm afraid you'll have to hold down the fort alone. Hope everything runs smoothly. I'll be around for the next 6 hours or so, but after that I'll be gone. Good luck. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I realise you've already gone, but thanks for letting me know you were going. As you'll be back by the time you read this, I hope you had fun wherever it is you went! Christophee (talk) 01:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Series 8 We've finished the annihilator and crowned Kan Opener as the champion once again. Can you now unprotect the Grand Final please? 'Helloher (talk) 20:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Also, can I be on the personal images list please? Helloher (talk) 20:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll be happy to unprotect the Grand Final for you if everything else is done. I don't really know a great deal about the personal images list so I don't know who should be on there. Maybe you should ask TG to put you on there when he gets back. Christophee (talk) 13:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) OK, that's it, I've had enough of Toon Ganondorf I can NOT work with him anymore. EVERY time I try to make ammends, he refuses. He's a RUBBISH admin, because all he does is block, block and block....and he's CONSTANTLY got it in for me. I'm TRYING to get along with him, but he's just not co-operating. I was going to help to re-write the "Rocky-Bot-Boa" stub article, and now he won't let me. This ISN'T fair. Not to mention he deleted CaptainAlex's contributions for no reason. CBFan (talk) 09:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Look, Christophee, I can't get along with everyone. I could waste all of our time explaining things, but the gist of it is; someone removes all content from a page with no clear indicator of intending to reinsert it, so I protect it. My alternative was to block him, which I decided against for obvious reasons. I refuse to treat CBFan differently from any other user. Look on talk pages, I've not once made reference to prior disagreements, and he is the one who continues to bring it up - when he loses an argument. This is the end of it, I'm afraid. If he comes back (which I'm sure he will), I'm not going to change anything. He can get along with me, or leave. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Can we just forget about this please? If CBFan comes back and has any more complaints, he'll have to take them to the Wikia staff as I don't have the power to punish a fellow bureaucrat even if I wanted to. Let's just get on with improving the wiki, shall we? Christophee (talk) 07:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Well said Christophee. Also, Can I proceed with the football groups please? 'Helloher (talk) 07:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Absolutely. I'll start the Combat tournament shortly too. Christophee (talk) 07:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) OK, apparantly, Toon Ganondorf CAN'T forget about it....first thing I did, as soon as I showed up again, after CLEARLY stating I was only staying to do the World Cup thing, and NOTHING more, he insulted me. He IS treating me differently, and I won't stand it. Who ARE these Wikia staff? CBFan (talk) 20:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :This is all getting a little silly and a little out of hand. Why can you both not ignore each other and just do the best for the wiki. There's really no point arguing all over the wiki, and besides you're 1000 miles from each other!! And I'm sure Christophee is getting a little irritated by the constant bickering. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Then please explain THIS little dig at me...AFTER I, quite CLEARLY, said that I was only back for contribution towards the World Cup thing purposes. http://robotwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:CBFan&diff=next&oldid=31723 ::I'd be more than willing to try and ignore him, but he's the only one still insulting me, and the only one on this wikia who has it in for me, AND he's a bureaucrat, which doesn't help. I've now had no choice but to report the Wikia staff. CBFan (talk) 21:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Now that TG is a bureacrat I don't actually have any power over him anymore, so there's really no point in complaining to me about it. I still really don't get this feud that's been going on between you and I have no interest in trying to sort it out (I gave that up many months ago). I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what the Wikia staff say about this. Christophee (talk) 00:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) frenZy As you've probably seen, I uploaded a picture of frenZy. You mentioned you wanted to do the article a while back, so you can go ahead now. However, as the heading above here is the correct spelling, we'll have to make a note because the wiki will automatically capatilize. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I would make the article if I knew anything about it. Maybe I said something else about that article and you're getting it confused, I really don't remember what I said about it. Christophee (talk) 08:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I can probably do it myself then. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) series 7 heat L pictures There are good pictures of the second heat L fight on Tartarus' website (www.Tartarus.nl) involving photos from the fight. 17:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I don't konw where he got that from. I've just looked and found nothing of the sort. 'Helloher (talk) 17:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Go to www.Tartarus.nl/rw_2003.html. 18:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Replicas Wars Ah, don't worry about it, I wasn't keeping ii a secret, I only posted on TG's talk page because he happened to be the only Wikia user who would know what I was talking about. The guy in charge has set the deadline to the last day of October, the fights should begin around that time. Have we friended each other on Youtube? I was planning to send PulverizeR's fights to all my Youbube freinds. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I've subscribed to your videos but I don't think we're actually friends on there yet. I'd love it if you sent me the fights and I hope you do really well! Christophee (talk) 13:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Belgian Robots I saw you were aking if any of the other Dutch Wars competitors were Belgian. I've just read that Project 2: Hex'em was Belgian. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :How do we classify Project One? It had a Dutch captain, but the other two team members were Belgian. Also, RCC from Series 1 and Blackdevil Warzone from Series 2 were Belgian. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks guys for the info. I'd classify Project One as both Dutch and Belgian personally. Christophee (talk) 22:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and how could I forget Pika? I believe that that covers all the Belgian teams. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've found no others either. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Wikitables Sorry to bother you about another wiki, but do you know why this wikitable hasn't worked out properly? http://traces.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_differences_between_the_real_universe_and_the_TRACES_universe Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Wikitables always look like that without the visible lines on new wikis. You have to add the code for "prettytables" onto the "MediaWiki:Common.css" page. Just go to that page on the Farthing Wood Wiki and copy the edit I made to it onto the other wiki. You may have to ask somebody else to do it if you don't have permission. Christophee (talk) 00:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I've just noticed you are an administrator, so obviously you have permission. Did you create that wiki yourself? Christophee (talk) 00:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, I did create it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and it did work. Thanks Christophee. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not a problem. Christophee (talk) 14:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Do you know the Mediawiki url for the generic welcome? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::This page will help: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome. Christophee (talk) 00:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Techno Games Wiki How would I add admins and also change the top left picture.--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry I worked it out--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Robot Wars Wiki RA2 tournament. From what you said on RA2's page, you don't appear to be entering. Howeber, you can still enter the competition without making an entry. I didn't want to leave TG, Llama, CB and ManUCrazy out so there will be a rule that they can request a replica to be made / used so they can still enter. If you want, you could do that too. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thoughtful of you. Can you highlight on what we are allowed to do? Llamaman201 (talk) 16:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll make a page in The Arena shortly. I'll highlight anything like that in there, so we don't clog up Christophee's talk page. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Liam I'm sorry to sound argumentative, but I must object to you giving Liam an award. He has been trying, yes, but he has not listened to any of the feedback I gave him, nor has he made an effort to improve any of the pages he has written, even after I asked him to. I know it would be unkind to rescind, but I feel like people should show the desired improvement before being given an award, otherwise there's no real motivation. I respect that you outrank me, and therefore have the final say, but for the good of the Wiki, I felt this was important to share. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I find myself agreeing with RA2, but its not really about ranking. It seems harsh to strip him of his award, but I can't think of any appropriate way of allowing the message to sink in. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::How about we give a Commonwealth Carnage badge instead? He's worked hard, which is enough to merit one. The Pinball award can come later; I'm hesitant to give him that when he's still writing articles that need someone else to act as proofreader. If he's mature enough to own a 200-pound fighting machine, he's mature enough to accept this decision. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll make that change now, I'm sure Christophee won't mind. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I just thought that the effort he has put in deserved an award, but I can see what you're both saying. I have been cleaning up his articles for him because it wasn't being done. You're probably right that he shouldn't get an award yet. Christophee (talk) 19:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Badges I just thought I'd give you a heads up on how badges are meant to work. You've been giving them out correctly, but the badge for Hyperactive isn't usually one we give out. Hyperactive isn't notable enough to be deemed hard work to write. I'm not going to revoke Hyperactive, as I mistakenly awarded an Alien Destructor badge myself. Just make sure in future that robots are at least "notable" so that you can see a huge amount of effort going in. Otherwise it lessens the meaning of them. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the heads up. I just thought it was worthy of a badge as ManUCrazy had written the whole article including the history from scratch. In future I'll take note of how notable the article is. Are there any rules regarding non-robot articles? Christophee (talk) 14:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::You probably noticed that I promised Llamaman a badge if he finished the history for ICU, so I thought it was only fair that I kept that promise. Christophee (talk) 15:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine, because ICU is deemed notable. As for non robot articles, these are just as you deem appropriate. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Break I'm thinking of taking an extended break from this wiki so that I can start properly developing my other wiki. There are a few things I want to do first, but then I'll stop making major contributions here for a while. I'll still come back here regularly and fulfil by admin duties, but most of the major work I do will be on the Farthing Wood Wiki. I just thought I'd let you guys know first. Christophee (talk) 04:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) But the Robot Wars extreme destruction PC/XBOX the us robots is form Extreme too :Actually, Panzer Mk 4 was never seen in the UK series and only appeared in Extreme Warriors Season 2. I actually made that very clear in the article. Also, something like this should be posted on the article's talk page as that is what it relates to, and please sign your posts on talk pages with four ~ signs. Christophee (talk) 09:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) That was me The anonymous user who left the message of CBFfan's page was me; I forgot to log in before I left the message. --Hogwild94 18:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Your WBC Question No, this was a British team. I would post on the talk page, but my browser is forbidding me. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Christophee (talk) 16:47, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Accidental delete of part of article Hi, I need some help. I'm new to the editing world and have accidentally deleted the competing part of Robot Wars Series 2 Heat H. I was trying to create a Series 2 Heat I page but I accidentally entered the details in the wrong article. Can you help me get the article back? Thanks in advance.--User:TheNumber3Seed Schooling Trip Just to let you know I'll be in Paris for the next 5 days, so I won't be able to contribute. See you all soon. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :See you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Have fun! Christophee (talk) 00:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, I did, very informative and its left me wandering why there was no French Robot Wars :P. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good to see you back. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) All In Learning Hiya, CASPERMORGAN here. Thanks for your help with the Storm 2 articles, I'm starting to get a better idea. There is one thing I should probably let you know, though. There is a word that is very often spelt wrong that keeps being corrected. The word "manoeuvred", is in fact spelled "maneuvered". It is a common spelling error, no major deal. I actually learned how to properly spell this word from this Wiki when I was checking how to spell it! But yeah, thanks for all your help with the articles, I definitely like the new Storm 2 vs Trax layout with the quote added by Thai66, and I thought you might like to know about the word "maneuver". -CASPERMORGAN :Actually, both spellings are correct, but the spelling you've been using is the American spelling, and I like to use the British spellings on articles related to British subjects. So if you see me change it to the British spelling, I would appreciate it if you didn't change it back. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 15:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh, now that I didn't know either! American and UK spelling are different, but I didn't know that rule applied to that as well, which means I was spelling it right in the first place! DAMN! Oh well, as the title says. -CASPERMORGAN :::It's not really a rule, more of a guideline, so don't worry about it too much. I just prefer to have the UK spelling for UK-related articles. Christophee (talk) 13:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 years eh? I just saw you added the notification of the anniversary to the sitenotice. I'd like to wish you and the wiki as a whole a happy 2 year anniversary. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much. It's been very fun and amazing to think how much we've all achieved in that time. Make sure you look out for the history (which RA2 will put up when he next comes online). Christophee (talk) 14:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I look forward to it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Categories I'm sorry about the problems you're having with categories. This is currently affecting all wikis and will hopefully be fixed this week. As a temporary fix, if you click on edit and then save the article (making no changes), it does update the category page. Angela (talk) 17:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC)